Rywalizacja
by Marley Potter
Summary: Parkinson po prostu nie rozumiała. Nigdy nie straciła swojej nemezis.


Nie zauważył tego od razu. Był zbyt pochłonięty owutemami, planowaniem strategii na mecze oraz lekcjami. Jednak w końcu musiał to dostrzec.

Potter przestał z nim rywalizować. Odchodził, gdy Draco go zaczepiał. Poprawił oceny, ale nie wywyższał się przy tym. W Quidditchu wciąż był świetnym graczem, ale nie triumfował gdy wygrywał.

 _Tylko dlaczego?_ — pytał sam siebie, po raz setny tego dnia. — _Dlaczego stracił swego największego wroga?_

Draco chciał... nie. On musiał się dowiedzieć, co wywołało w czarodzieju tę zmianę. Przecież Potter nie mógł tak po prostu dojrzeć! Gryfoni nie dorastają! Nigdy! Są wiecznymi dziećmi z tym swoim zamiłowaniem do niebezpieczeństw i głupich zabaw.

W ten oto sposób powstał Plan.

Malfoy postanowił śledzić Pottera, dopóki nie dowie się o co chodzi. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że Gryfon najwyraźniej doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co Malfoy robi. Patrzył na niego z rozbawieniem, gdy tylko się zbliżał. Czasem niemal podsuwał mu tropy, jakby chciał żeby Ślizgon zrozumiał. I Draco w końcu to zrobił. Harry miał dziewczynę. Nie mogło być innego wytłumaczenia.

Wiedział, że musi dowiedzieć się kto to. Nie dałoby mu to spokoju, gdyby to tak zostawił. Dlatego zrobił coś, przez co wszyscy Ślizgoni patrzyli na niego jakby zwariował.

Wysłał Potterowi zaproszenie na coroczny bal w posiadłości jego ojca.

— Masz obsesję, Draco — powiedziała zmartwiona Pansy, ale ten zbył ją tylko.

Parkinson po prostu nie rozumiała. Nigdy nie straciła swojej nemezis.

Niestety jego plan nie wypalił. Potter przyszedł na bal sam, zachowując się wyjątkowo uprzejmie dla wszystkich. Nawet dla Śmierciożerców. To było zdecydowanie zbyt dziwne.

Było jeszcze wiele sytuacji, gdzie Malfoy usiłował dowiedzieć się, kim ona jest. Ale zawsze tracił trop gdy śledził Pottera w Zakazanym Lesie, podczas conocnych wędrówek Gryfona. Mijały miesiące, a Draco coraz bardziej oswajał się z myślą, że partnerka Pottera pozostanie wieczną zagadką.

Jednak, tydzień przed zakończeniem roku, Harry wysłał mu notkę, by spotkali się w Pokoju Życzeń. Miał pomyśleć o miejscu, gdzie wszystko stanie się jasne. Dlatego równo o osiemnastej wszedł przez stare dębowe drzwi, wprost do przyjemnie wyglądającego saloniku.

Potter stał przy oknie. Miał na sobie czarną szatę, ale zupełnie inną niż te szkolne. Ta wyglądała na o wiele droższą. Wykończenia srebrem na rękawach wyglądały wyjątkowo dobrze. Jednak trzeba było się przyjrzeć, by zobaczyć, że to nie zwykły wzór, a malutkie węże. Gdy Gryfon się odwrócił, ujrzał na jego twarzy spokój i pewność siebie, jakiej ten nie miał przez te siedem lat.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

— Witaj, Draco — powiedział.

Imię Ślizgona zabrzmiało w jego ustach wyjątkowo miło, zupełnie jakby przyjaźnili się od dawna. Jakby ich kłótnie i sprzeczki nigdy się nie wydarzyły.

— Może usiądziesz? — spytał, wskazując na jeden z foteli, stojących przy kominku. Poczekał, aż Malfoy to zrobi, po czym usiadł na identycznym meblu. — Wybacz, że nie zaproponuję ci nic do picia, ale wolałbym by nam nie przeszkadzano — powiedział, bawiąc się swoją różdżką. — Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy rozgryzłeś już, kto to?

Obaj doskonale wiedzieli o kim mówi. I Draco już chciał przyznać się do błędu, kiedy to w niego uderzyło.

Zachowanie Pottera. Pewność siebie, całkowity spokój, szaty, zachowanie etykiety na przyjęciu oraz poprawienie ocen. Zyskanie pokory i ta postawa. Brak rywalizacji pomiędzy nimi.

— Spotykasz się z Czarnym Panem — szepnął, nagle rozumiejąc.

Harry uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, zupełnie jakby go chwalił.

— Bardzo dobrze. Zastanawiałem się, kiedy to odkryjesz. Muszę przyznać, że to była jedna z niewielu szkolnych rozrywek w tym roku. Nauka tutaj stała się nudna, po tym, jaką wiedzę przekazał mi Voldemort.

Uczucie z jakim Potter wymawiał to imię, było zdecydowanie zbyt pozytywne.

— Co teraz? — spytał.

— Za tydzień koniec roku, Draco — powiedział Gryfon. — Zamierzam opuścić Hogwart. To jedyna wiedza, która jest ci w tym momencie potrzebna.

Draco wstał i ruszył do drzwi. Zrozumiał, że to spotkanie się skończyło.

— Potter? — odwrócił się jeszcze.

Gryfon znów stał przy oknie, mimo że Malfoy nie słyszał jego kroków.

 _Kolejna rzecz, która łączyła go z Czarnym Panem_ — pomyślał. — _Lord też porusza się bezszelestnie._

— Tak, Draco? — Harry wciąż patrzył za okno.

— Spotkamy się jeszcze po zakończeniu roku? — spytał, nie będąc pewnym dlaczego w ogóle zadał to pytanie.

— Możesz być tego pewny — powiedział Potter, odwracając się i posyłając mu ostatni uśmiech.

W jego oczach pojawił się złowrogi błysk. Malfoy cofnął się szybko i zniknął za drzwiami.

Nikt mu w to nigdy nie uwierzy.


End file.
